


prosopography

by Lexigent



Series: Word of the Day Drabbles [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>prosopography \pros-uh-POG-ruh-fee\, noun:<br/>1. A description of a person's appearance, career, personality, etc.<br/>2. A study of a collection of persons or characters, esp. their appearances, careers, personalities, etc., within a historical, literary, or social context.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	prosopography

Sherlock can look at a person for two seconds and figure out their career, lifestyle, family background, income bracket, and sexual orientation. He can see why they come to him, what they’ve been doing the night before, what makes them tick.  
He wasn’t even put out when Sebastian called him on it and mentioned that everyone hated him for it. What hurt was John insisting on being a colleague, not a friend.  
 _Damn it_ , he thinks as he loses control over his facial muscles for a split second. _Didn’t realise I could still hurt in that spot.  
There’s always something._


End file.
